


Silver Bells Glisten

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Bells, Challenge Response, Challenges, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Clex - Freeform, Clexmas, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Community: clexmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Silver Bells, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex enjoy time together by a warm fireplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bells Glisten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 23, 2012  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: December 25, 2012/January 18, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1020  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for the 2012 Clexmas Winter Holidays Gift Exchange for [Twinsarein](%E2%80%9Dtwinsarein.livejournal.com%E2%80%9D). Pairing: Clark/Lex. Prompt: _Roasting marshmallows in Lex’s fireplace_ and for my 2012 DCU Fic/Art Silver Bells Winter Holidays Challenge. Prompts: _Silver Bells (Ornaments), Christmas._ Also written for [Saavikam77’s](%E2%80%9Dsaavikam77.) 2012 DCU_Freeforall Winter Holidays Challenge. Prompt: No. 7: _Christmas Tree/Ornaments/Garland._

_“When the bells ring,_  
 _The heart sings,_  
 _So take time to listen_  
 _To the silver bells glisten_  
 _As they merrily peal_  
 _Sweeter than_  
 _A Christmas seal._

_It’s the best time_  
 _Of year.”_

  


**Adelaide Mercer**  
 **"Silver Bells Glisten"**  
 **RCA Records**  
 **1941 C.E.**

It was a cold December day as Clark walked through the snow-covered fields. He could still feel the cold, just not as acutely as before his powers had manifested. He wore a red-and-white lumber jacket as his booted feet crunched through the snow. He carried a package wrapped in bright red cellophane paper with a gold bow and cloth grocery bag, its handles slung over his arm. Gray clouds bunched on the horizon with the promise of more snow.

Clark saw the castle as he approached the estate. The gray stone walls showed splashes of color with giant wreaths decorating the façade and the front door. The fresh greenery was adorned with silver and gold berries and red velvet bows. Clark inhaled the evergreen scent, using his super-senses to fully enjoy the fragrance even from this distance. Tiny white lights were twined around the iron gates and lampposts. Professional decorators had been hired to decorate, far different from Clark and his parents decorating their farmhouse. Somehow that seemed sad to him.

He walked up to the house after nodding to the security guard in the shack at the front gates. He lifted the brass doorknocker and the sound of it hitting solid oak echoed through the spacious castle. He could hear footsteps approaching the door and waited.

The door opened and Clark smiled brightly. “Merry Christmas, Lex!”

Lex smiled back, his gray-blue eyes sparkling. “Merry Christmas, Clark. Come on in.”

Clark entered the large foyer, noting the decorations of perfect wreaths and garlands wrapped around the grand staircase’s balustrade. All beautiful but lacking warmth, in his opinion. He kept that opinion to himself, though. Lex couldn’t help the way he’d been raised.

“And what’s all this?” Lex asked.

“Oh.” Clark laughed. “Your present and a little something from Mom.” Clark almost laughed again as he saw Lex’s eyes light up with curiosity. Give Lex something intriguing and he just had to know everything!

Lex set the present on the hall table, its wrapping crackling as he looked into the bag. “This is great, Clark!” Lex beamed as he lifted the gift out of the festive red bag. “A Martha Kent pumpkin pie is a wonderful gift. Thank her for me, will you?”

“I will.”

“Do you want me to open this now?” He indicated the cellophane-wrapped package.

“You can or wait ‘til Christmas. Up to you.”

“I’ll put it under the tree for now.”

Clark followed Lex into the kitchen. “Everyone off for the night?”

“Right.” Lex put the pie away and smiled. “The mansion is all ours.”

Clark smiled back. He went back to the foyer and picked up the present and went into the library, Lex’s favorite room. It was also Clark’s favorite room in the mansion, an oasis of warmth in a cold castle.

A large tree was set by the fireplace, decorated with gold and silver garlands and ornaments of purple and blue. Everything was precisely arranged for a professional effect, unlike the mix of homemade, heirloom and store-bought ornaments on the Kent tree. The only pattern was family legacy on their tree.

Clark put the present on Lex’ desk. He admired the green garlands looped over the fireplace mantel. A Christmas card was set on it, sent by his family.

“Thanks for the card,” Lex said as he entered the library.

“You’re welcome.” Clark watched as Lex put his present under the tree. There were a few other presents already arranged under it.

He suddenly noticed a bag of marshmallows propped up against the fireplace. “What’s this?”

“Oh, I thought we’d partake in a holiday tradition.”

“Roasting marshmallows is a holiday tradition?”

“Beats eggnog.”

Clark laughed and opened the bag while Lex produced two sticks.

Clark shook his head. “Always prepared.”

“I’m a regular Boy Scout,” Lex smirked.

“Ha, Lex, you’re not a regular _anything.”_

Clark got the fire going and they sat cross-legged before the fireplace and roasted marshmallows in the hearth. They talked about school and business and snow began to fall outside, creating a quintessential Winter Wonderland picture. Clark was unconcerned. Even if it turned out to be a blizzard he could get home without a problem.

The warmth of the fire was pleasing, and Clark liked the flicker of light on the Christmas tree. He was intrigued by a set of silver bells tied with purple ribbons hanging on the fragrant tree.

“Those are pretty, Lex.”

Lex smiled. “My mother brought them back from London after she was presented to Queen Elizabeth.”

“Wow.”

Lex laughed. “The queen’s a nice enough woman.”

“You’ve met her?”

“Yeah. I have to admit, the British know how to put on a show.” He reached up and touched the bells, their sound sweet and clear.

“Royal bells, eh?”

Lex smiled. “Sure. The ribbons are the royal purple.”

Clark knew that purple was Lex’s favorite color. It suited him, because his friend was regal in bearing. “You’re special.”

Lex tried to look mocking but failed. “You are, too.”

Clark leaned forward and brushed his lips over his companion’s. “I’ve been waiting all day for this.”

Lex’s long fingers curled through Clark’s thick hair and he breathed, “Me, too.”

The kiss was sweet and loving, quickly turning passionate. Lex pushed open his lover’s shirt and stroked his broad chest. Clark loved the sensation of Lex’s slender fingers gliding over his skin. He reciprocated and Lex picked up his stick and fed him the gooey marshmallow when they parted.

“Mmm, sweet,” Clark purred.

Lex’s eyes danced in the firelight. He picked up a blanket from the couch and threw it over the two of them, the fire and blanket warming them. They huddled together as a sudden gust of wind outside rattled the windows and blew down the chimney, sparking the fire as the bells rang in the draft. Clark pulled Lex down as the snow fell outside.


End file.
